The Warrior of Light Chapter Six
by The Prince of Maynosha
Summary: A Shorter chapter that shows a little more detailed perspective on Rob's feelings. But looks like Nega Sonic's is one step ahead of them in there journey back to Garland.


Chapter 6

Rob could feel the relief as he walked into the cockpit of the ship. Dash greeted him with his usual bland facial expression. It was a tough ride they had all just been on; it was amazing to Rob that they stayed risking their own life for his. He turned to Zeke and who nodded in approval. Chris was of course too busy to notice since he was flying the ship. Rob was satisfied with what had transpired, though he still wished he was able to finish off Nega Sonic when he had the chance. He turned towards his quarters on the small freighter. It had been a while since he had some peace and quiet and a good place to meditate. Back at the academy on Garland he was constantly training, readying himself for an encounter with Nega Sonic. Though even with all the extensive training it still wasn't enough to even lay a scratch on him. He felt that Nega Sonic was right when he said he wasn't even trying. To have all that power stored in one being was slightly scary to Rob.

Though it didn't matter at the moment, Rob knew he wasn't the one to end Nega Sonic in the first place. Sonic the Hedgehog has that responsibility and pleasure. But it would still be nice for him to exact his revenge on the Hedgehog who murdered the ones he loved not too long ago. Rob could remember it so clearly. He pushed those memories back into his head; he wanted to move on from what could not be undone. He wanted to change it so badly, too of protected his friends from Nega Sonic, but sadly nothing could be done.

Rob walked into his small quarters and lay on his bunk. "You told me everything happens for a reason…explain why this happened, father…" Rob closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep though the feeling and weight of battle still kept his mind from turning off. "Why what happened?" Rob opened his eyes and sat up. DC was standing at the entrance to his room, leaning on the door frame hands at side. Her head was tilted slightly, and her face had the expression of an 'oh so' curious person.

Rob smiled at the sight of her. Little did he want to admit it but she was very beautiful. There was just something about her that made her beautiful. No it wasn't on the outside it was something on the inside of her that he could see. Though Rob did have to admit, for a thirteen year old she was very attractive. He almost felt like Sonic now, he feeling something for Princess Amy but not admitting it. Then again Rob wouldn't say that he himself was actually falling for DC, she was a nice person but Rob just could never see it happening, one reason being he still hadn't forgiven himself for the death of his first love and his friends. He wouldn't want that to happen again where he couldn't protect her and something happened to her. Maybe that's why Sonic ran away from Amy, because he was a target and he didn't want her to be put in harm's way because of him.

It was hard for Rob to figure truly what to do about his feelings. He figured that DC didn't want to be anything but friends. Little did Rob know he was wrong. DC did admire Rob and stared at him from afar, aside from Dash and Chris he was one of the only guys that was truly nice to her and didn't want her for anything she had unlike Zeke did. She wasn't totally focused on having a relationship in this time of war, but it would be nice to start one when the war was over; if it would ever be over. Day after day there was fighting, battles, death. To see an end to this dark tunnel was indeed difficult, but some people could see it. Sonic, Mark, the Guardian, Amy, they could all see the end of this war and the galaxy being at peace. But why couldn't she herself see it. Do they know something she didn't? Does Sonic have some special power stored inside him waiting to be unleashed? She didn't know nor did Rob.

"Nothing DC" Rob turned away from her and fell back onto his pillow. Rob had shunned her away more than once, even though he had opened up to her about numerous things, he wouldn't open up to what had happened.

"No tell me" She could recall the times she had asked this question and she wasn't going to take 'nothing' for an answer this time. "What happened?"

Rob turned on his side away from her. "Nothing DC" Rob pulled his small blanket over him; he had the feeling now that he was acting like a little child. She frowned and walked over to Rob. "Would you just tell me please? We're friends so why can't you tell me?" DC yanked the covers off of Rob. He turned and faced her. Not ever once had he talked about his feelings with her, maybe personal opinions but never things that he had called feelings. His heart began to beat a little faster, her being so close to him.

"It's just, my dad had a saying that everything happens for a reason. I see why I needed to join the Sonic Heroes. If I didn't then we wouldn't be on this adventure to get the Neutral systems to join Garland against the Pandorian Empire." Rob sat up and stared at DC who was now sitting on the edge of his bunk. "But why did hundreds have to die for this? Why did so many have to suffer? Why did my friends have to die?" He could feel the tears now swelling up in his eyes.

DC could feel her heart breaking at this scene. She hated seeing Rob said like this. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Rob everything does happen for a reason, good or bad it just happens. People die, but your friends and people wouldn't want you to be hung up on what you think is your failure because it's not Rob! I know it's hard to accept things that happen and harder not to get hung up on them but please Rob just focus on the here and now. Your friends may have died but millions more will die if we don't get the Neutral systems to join us." Rob looked up tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Your friends died to help save millions more." Rob felt his heart pang with guilt now. He knew she was right, she was always right when it came to things like this. He knew there wasn't anyone else who could've used the words she had and made it sound meaningful.

"I-I just want to be forgiven" Rob muttered. DC took his hand. "You have been forgiven, you joined the Sonic Heroes to help stop Nega Sonic and the Pandorian King, in doing that you've forgiven yourself and I know they would've forgiven you too." She smiled sweetly and him and pulled him into an embrace. Rob couldn't hold back his emotions. He cried into her shirt, he let all his emotions trapped inside break free of their chains.

DC smiled and stroked his quills. "Sshh its ok Rob" She nuzzled her face against his head. Rob continued to cry as she embraced him, he blushed being so close to her like this. He took his head from her shoulder and looked at her, a small smile on his face. DC smiled and wiped away his tears. He blushed and did something he thought he would never do. He leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers.

DC's eyes went wide, her cheeks now blood red, and her heart skipped a couple of beats. She closed her eyes and gave into the kiss. 'Was this what it means to truly feel love?' She thought in her head. Rob pulled away quickly as his mind caught up with reality. Blushing hard he tried to turn away from her but was lost in the beauty emanating from her. DC just looked at him in shock. 'Does he really like me like that or is it just an act of emotion?'

She shook her head and decided to break the awkward silence growing in the room. "Um what was uh…" she couldn't find the words to say, she only felt herself blushing at the scene that had just transpired. That was in reality the first time she was ever kissed by a guy.

"I'm uh sorry DC. I just…thank you for all you've done to help me." Rob struggled to smile while trying to hide his red face. DC blushed and smiled sweetly at him. "You're welcome Rob."

She neared his face again placing sliding her hands over his shoulders. "So that was a thank you huh? Not an impulse of emotion? Hmm?" Rob felt a sweat drop trickle down the side of his face now blushing harder than before. "Um well uh hehe" He had no idea what to say. 'Quick you idiot say something!' His heart was now racing at a fast pace. DC was now just teasing him to see what he'll say. "Um well a little of both I guess" He hid the embarrassment in his voice but it could easily be seen written all over his face.

DC just giggled. Rob could tell she was enjoying this way too much. "Oh really now? What emotions were you acting on?" She had a wide grin spread across her face. Rob just hated and loved when she was like this. He got to see the playful side of her but most of the time it was only to get information from him. It was something she only did with him mainly because he wouldn't get ticked off or annoyed like the other guys.

"Um just uh-" There was a violent shutter as the ship was yanked from warp space. But they weren't in Garland airspace. The alarm sounded and Dash came over the com. "Battle stations everyone, Rob get up to the bridge, we've get company. Rob slipped out of DC's grip and bolted down the corridor towards the bridge. He ran up to Dash's side his mind already in battle mode.

"Whats our status?" Rob glanced over Chris's shoulder that was apparently fighting with the controls trying to bring the ship back into hyperspace. Rob's eyes then darted to the view screen. A large Interdictor class cruiser lay right in front of the tiny freighter. The ID dock of the vessel read _Destiny Destroyer_. Interdictor ships had the technology to track ship in warp space and disrupt the time space field around the ship causing it to come out of warp space. Rob didn't even have to take a second look at it to know it was a Pandorian Vessel. His quills stood on end as the dark aura of Nega Sonic filled the bridge. No one else seemed to feel it, only Rob did.

"Nega Sonic's on that ship." Dash looked to Rob, eyebrow raised at the blue hedgehog. "Are you sure?" Rob nodded and turned towards exit. "Who else would it be?" Rob turned to Chris "Don't fight them let them pull us in well make get out of this yet." Rob exited the bridge and headed for the exit ramp. Things were about to get interesting, and all Rob could for see as the ship was pulled into the hanger was another showdown with the dark hedgehog Nega Sonic.


End file.
